DeathMarked Love
by Saltygoodness
Summary: COMPLETE-Buffy and Spike spend their last tender moments together. Season 6 after 'As You Were'. Character death!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story. The characters are all borrowed, but I wish I did own them. Joss, Mutant Enemy and UPN own it all. 

Summary: Spike and Buffy share their last tender moments together. 

Takes place during season six sometime after 'As you Were'. 

Rating: PG-13 for blood and death.

****

Warning: Contains character Death!

****

Death-Marked Love

by Saltygoodness

It was a gloomy night in Sunnydale, as 'William the Bloody' walked the streets in silence. It had been almost a week since she had broken up with him and almost a week since he had seen her last. His face was filled with hurt and misery in the light from the lamppost on the corner of the street as he neared the Bronze. 

If only things would had turned out differently. If only she would had fell in love with him too, they could be together right now making love in the darkness of his crypt, enjoying the taste of each other's lips.

"Bloody hell!" He muttered to himself. "Why do I ever bother? She doesn't love me and I still follow her around like some sodden' puppy. I'm worse than Peaches." 

He began to slow his pace, as the scent of blood became detectable in the air. He turned his head around slowly, looking for an unsuspecting vamp in the middle of his late night snack. Maybe a good kill would brighten up his mood. At this point in his unhappy unlife, he would gladly join in on the feeding. Not that he was hungry or anything, but the loss of the woman he cared about most in his existence overwhelmed him. 

Then as he neared the scent of blood, it became clear to him. The blood in the air, it was hers. He knew it; he could feel it. 

He began to run in fear of what he knew had happened. He ran into an alleyway behind the club and caught sight of her. She was lying on the ground clutching her chest, moaning softly. He ran as quickly as he could over to her side and knelt beside her, cradling her head.

Her eyes were held shut tight. When he touched her face she opened them in recognition. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Spike."

His hand covered the large wound above her heart to catch the blood that was pouring out, trying hard to hold back tears. "Slayer." 

She looked down at her chest and winced at the pain. "Vampire. He staked me. With my own stake. Can you believe it?" She looked back up at him.

He was now crying. Not trying to hold back anything at this moment. The tears flowed freely and they fell onto her almost lifeless body and mixed with the blood. He rubbed her head, fingers in her blood stained hair. She was now sweating with the pain becoming too overwhelming to take. He just sat there in silence.

"Spike, I have to tell you something." She spoke into the night with a small fragile voice. Her hand moved to grab his. Her tears finally came then. She looked deep into his eyes sobbing hard now.

He wept even harder when he saw her tears. Everything she had faced, countless vamps, demons, hellhounds, zombies, and even a hell god. And one vamp, one worthless vamp, stakes her. How could this be? He should have been the one, the one who put her out of her misery. He was her archenemy. The archenemy who loved her more than anything. He should have done it. "What is it, luv?" He asked through his own sobs. 

She tightened the grip she had on his hand as she spoke in a harsh voice. "I-I-" She was interrupted by a hacking cough. Blood seeped from the corner of her pale lips. The color in her cheeks was gone now and she was weak. 

He found it harder not to say anything to her. "Its okay, pet. You don't have to say anything." He brushed back the hair that was sticking to the sides of her face. 

"No. I have to say something very important. I have to tell you that, that I love you, Spike. I realize it now. I'm so sorry for everything that's happen between us." She said breathing heavier. She coughed once more.

He lost it. Why? Why now? He had waited so long to hear those words and now he had, while she was on her deathbed. She was going to die without ever being able to have the opportunity to know just how deep his love ran for her. He suddenly wished she had never said it. It would have made letting go so much easier.

"I love you too, Buffy. And I promise I'm going to kill whoever did this to you." The rage that entered his body now was so intense, that all he could think about was avenging her. 

She just smiled, reaching a hand up to caress his face. "I love you." She repeated. 

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose her. And then the thought entered his brain. He wouldn't mind having her as his eternal lover. And Willow could do the spell to bring back her soul. He had to ask, even though he already knew her answer. He bent his head down closer and spoke softly.

"May I?" He asked. He had to try.

She must have understood him, because she shook her head. 

"Don't want to be a vamp." She said, coughing repeatedly. "Not my style." She laughed. 

He just smiled at her words. He held her tighter as her body began to give way. She coughed uncontrollably. 

"I'm dying, Spike." She said.

He started to sob again. "Don't say that!" He yelled at her, trying more to convince himself than her.

"Spike listen to me. You have to take care of Dawn for me; she loves you. You have to take care of all my friends, keep them safe. Please, for me." 

He nodded his head. He'd do anything for her. Anything. 

"I love you." She said one final time. "I always will." 

"I love you too." 

She closed her eyes again. It felt weird at first, but that feeling soon passed as she began to drift off. She felt as though she was falling into a deep sleep, one that she had tried to fight for so long. But being here, in the arms of the man she loved, in Spike's arms, made her feel safe. She didn't need to fight it anymore. She didn't need to fight death.

This was the end. He knew it. He cursed himself for not being there to save her, he should have been. He blamed himself for everything that happened. But somewhere deep inside, he knew this day would come; if not now, later, for he would live forever and was bound to be have to watch her die. He just had always imagined her being especially old, years from now, drifting off slowly into a peaceful sleep. Not anything like this; this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. 

Spike watched as her life slipped away. He cried until her body stopped convulsing. Her eyes were shut and her firm grip on his hand became limp and hobble. He held her close and stroked her head. She died in his arms. He sat there holding her now lifeless body in a puddle of her blood.

Fin

So what do you think? Was it bad? Please review and I'll love you forever.


End file.
